


May the Mother Guide You

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A one-shot collection featuring pieces from my tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles) featuring the cast of echoes! If you want to request, please head to my blog and see if they're open. Pieces previously published on my ao3 for echo characters will not be here.





	1. No is Not an Answer (Faye)

**Author's Note:**

> This Faye piece, and the two following it (I'm taking fics via my master lists so they're in alphabetical order for that month) are all yandere, with varying degrees of.... yikes, I guess. On a scale of 1-10, I'd call this one a solid 5.

She didn’t know how to take no for an answer.

You tried, nicely at first. A gentle rejection. You couldn’t remember quite how it went (she had been doing this for so long) but you thought she took it well.

Then she confessed again, and you had to remind her you already said no.

Once more, this time more stern.

Again, with a look of disappointment.

But there were more, all of them more serious than the first, until one time, you had accidentally blown up in her face; you didn’t know how to be polite anymore.

“Faye I’m tired of this!” You had thrown your hands up, and she looked so shaken. Hurt. “I can’t take it anymore, this has to stop.” You had said.

She didn’t take that one too well. But it had put an end to her countless confessions. Or, so you thought.

~*~

When you woke that morning, you felt quite nice. That is until you went to stretch your arms and found you couldn’t move them. With that, you slowly blinked open your eyes (you couldn’t rub them still) and tried to decipher the blurry world around you.

“Oh, you’re finally up!” A familiar voice called out to you. You could barely make out blonde hair, hanging in two braids.

“Faye..? Why are you in my room…?” God damn were you tired and confused. “And why can’t I move?”

“Oh, that’s just in case.” She said. You could hardly make out a smile on her face. All you wanted to do was rub your eyes…

“In case what?” A yawn left you.

“In case you say no, silly.” That got you to wake up more. You found you couldn’t move your legs either, you were bound to your own bed. Faye sat on the edge, happily looking down at you. “Aww, there’s no need to struggle! Everything will be fine, as long as you promise to do what I say! Okay?” She cooed, but you could feel the threat behind her words. Her hand held your cheek, and you glared up at her.

“Faye, what on earth has gotten into you?” You spat out the words, hate clear in your voice.

“Well… I got tired of hearing you say no, and how you didn’t love me… When I know you do.” Why did she have to keep smiling like that? “So, I figured, like this, I could get you to say the truth. Now you have to listen to me!” She seemed so excited about the entire thing. The thought sent a shiver through you.

“H-how do you plan to do that?” You asked, for once actually scared of her. You glanced down at her lap; she held a simple dagger there, soft in her grasp.

“Oh, you’ll see. Well, only if you aren’t good.” The dagger pointed at the tip of your chin, causing you to tip your head back to avoid it. “So, now you’ll have to listen to me!”

“N-no, I won’t.” Your eyes were fearful, your heart pounding.

“You **will** listen to me.” The dagger dug into your skin a little, causing a bead of blood to shine on your neck. Words caught in your throat; you wanted to nod, but fear kept you still.

“Okay.” One whispered word, and the dagger was gone. You let your breath out, closed your eyes a moment.

“Now, tell me you love me.” She looked down at you with adoration in her eyes.

“I.. I love you.” You were so quiet. It was hard to find your voice. You didn’t want to look at her, but with her hand she kept your gaze fixed on her.

“What was that?” She smiled and tapped the dagger gently against your thigh. A reminder.

“I love you, Faye.” Somehow you found it in you to make your voice stronger.

“I love you too! That’s why I have to do this…” Her fingers ran through your tangled hair, gently pulling the tangles out. “I have to show you that you love me to… so there’s no need to apologize for all the times you rejected me before, I know you were just confused…” She pressed what should have been a sweet kiss to your forehead. “Besides, I forgive you anyways.”

“Faye…” You didn’t know what to say, what to do. All you could do was look up at her sadly.

“Aww, no pouting! You’ll get used to this, use to loving me, and listening to me, and then everything will be okay!” She tried to reassure you, but all you could feel was dread.


	2. When the Blood Runs Dry (Faye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is yandere. On the yikes scale (1-10) I'd call this one an 8. Mentions of death, blood, and killing.

“Aww, dry your tears, love.” Faye gently wiped the fat tears from your face, but it didn’t stop them from coming. “You knew it had to be done.” You had become numb to her touch, her words hardly reaching your ears. Before you lie the dead body of a hero; arrow sticking out of their back.

“Faye I… don’t understand…” You looked up at her, trying to find any semblance of sanity you could plea too.

“What’s so confusing about it? I killed them.” She replied, a smile on her face. Mercilessly, she pulled the bloody arrow out of their back and returned it to her quiver. Fresh blood seeped from the wound, further staining their garment red.

“But I…” You were sniffling, so confused and so tired. “Why?” Was all you could say, once more looking her in the eyes.

“I know you liked them, sweetie, but they were keeping you away from me.” Suddenly you realized why the now dead hero had taken you so fast from the castle. “You understand, right?” You began backing away on all fours, desperate to escape her.

“Faye, don’t do this.” You pleaded. You struggled to get to your feet, eyes still trained on her. She came closer with every step, and you felt more claustrophobic than ever at the edge of this forest.

“No, you stop. Please don’t run. I did this for you. I did this for us!” That’s all it took for you to take off running, turning and sprinting and not daring to turn back.

You approached the forest and hesitated before entering, but that’s all it took for Faye catch up and tackle you to the ground, your jaw violently hitting the grassy floor. You bit your tongue hard; you could taste the blood already. Faye gently flipped you over, still pinning you down. You didn’t think one girl could be so strong, but perhaps you were just weak.

“Look, you’ve gone and made me hurt you….” You swallowed the blood, but a trail had come out of your mouth, rolling down your jaw in a cruel mixture with your tears. “I didn’t want to hurt you, you know? But you had to make it difficult…” She tutted gently, but her tone was kind and soft. “Why don’t you just return with me, then? We go back to the castle and pretend none of this ever happened…”  One of her hands trailed continuously up and down your cheek and jaw. You coughed, and blood hit her face and clothing. She didn’t seem to mind.

“Faye… I can’t do that. You’ve gone too far.” It hurt to speak, she was heavy on your stomach, and the blood made your throat raw. Crying had made you weaker, too. You were so tired.

“You think this is too far? There’s so much more I’m willing to do for you _____.” She held your face in both hands, face dangerously close to yours. “I love you so much, I have to have to myself… but I can share for a little bit.” It was getting harder to keep your eyes open, you just wanted to rest.  

“No.. I… Faye, please.”

“Please love me forever and ever? You don’t even have to ask. I’ll keep you safe, and make you happy _____.” She used her hand to close your eyes. “Don’t worry, when you wake up, you’ll be safe, and you’ll be all mine.” She pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead as you drifted off to a restless sleep.


	3. With the Flowers Surronding You (Faye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a yandere prompt, but on the yikes scare this is like.... barely a 2.

“Come on _____, it’s so close!” Faye had grabbed you by the hand earlier and pleaded with you to come with her somewhere. “I know you like flowers as much as I do!” She giggled out, and you perked at that.

“Really, flowers?” You gasped. “Well, let’s hurry then! I want to see them!” With that the two of you took off running, heading a little ways away from Askr castle until you came upon a small clearing, overlooking a field of flowers. “Faye… oh my goodness…” You slowed down as you openly gaped, the color field smiling back up at you. A pleasant scent wafted up to you, tickling your nose. 

“That’s not even all of it! I’ve got a surprise for you too!” You still hadn’t dropped her hand, so she lead you over to a blanket, where a basket lie.

“You… planned this? Lunch?” Gently, you sat on the blanket. It wasn’t one you had ever seen before. “Did you sew this blanket too?” You asked her, admiring its pattern and how soft it felt.

“Yup! It’s all for you.” She giggled. “I know you’ve been working hard so… I wanted to treat you to something nice.” She added. “I don’t like seeing you so tired.”

“Its… thank you…” You smiled at her. “I don’t recall the last time someone went through so much for me.” You admitted, your gaze falling to the field of flowers. “You even found all these flowers…” Your voice had gone softer, your heart pounding. You met her gaze, and she was still smiling sweetly, eyes sparkling.

“Well, let’s eat then! I would hate for the food to spoil while you got lost in your thoughts.” She giggled, and you blushed.

“U-uh yeah, let’s do that.” You couldn’t meet her gaze, so you instead looked at why she was pulling out of the basket; fruit, bread, some dried meat. Nothing too complicated, it seemed. Quietly, you took an apple, taking a bite and looking to the field again. The pinks, whites, and yellows simply drew your gaze in.

“It really is pretty, huh? I can’t believe there’s something so beautiful this close to the castle.” She said, breaking your momentary silence.

“I know… had I known this was here before, I probably would have come more often.” You admitted. “But I might lose track of time if I did that, it just seems to” You had turned back to face her, her brown eyes drawing you in. “…capture me.” Your words came out a little quieter than intended. She just looked so beautiful staring out into the field. Hair blowing gently, eyelashes thick as she looked down. She somehow managed to take your breath away.

“Hm, is something the matter _____?” Faye asked, turning to you slowly. You were staring again, so you shook your head to clear your thoughts.

“No, I um…” You looked down at your apple, only a single bite taken out of it. “Faye I um… why did you take me out here today?” You realized she had already told you but you were just quickly trying to change the subject.

“I wanted to show you how much I love you.” Your head whipped up to stare at her once more.

“I’m sorry… what?” You believed yourself deaf after that. She loved… Alm…

“I love you, silly!” She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I took what you said about Alm to heart… And then I realized, that, I love you!” She smiled again. You had feelings for her, but…

“Faye that’s not… you shouldn’t just…” You were struggling to find the right words. “Its… not healthy to move on from one person only to fall for another.” You finally said, sighing.

“T-then you don’t like me?” her voice cracked a little as she spoke, and it broke your heart.

“N-no! I mean… I..” You took a deep breath. “I.. I do like you, Faye. I love you enough to know this isn’t good for you.” You were able to meet her gaze again, and she had an odd look on her face.

“If you love me… you would let me love you too.” She was sniffling, tears welling in her eyes. “I just want to show you how much I love you, please _____.” You had dropped your apple, and she took your hands. “Can’t I show you?” She pleaded with you for the second time today, but this was a much harder decision than before.

“I-I…” Your heart was all sorts of confused; beating rapidly from her close proximity, hurting due to seeing her crying. You were having a hard time being rational in this situation. You… wanted to let her love you. Was it really so bad? She was just… devoted is all. There’s nothing wrong with devotion if its reciprocated, right? “I… suppose its okay. Really, what harm could come out of it?” You were smiling, but a feeling of dread hit you.

“Oh _____!” Faye hugged you tightly, and you wrapped your arms around her as well. “I love you so much… I’m so happy you said yes…” You closed your eyes, just happy that she was. “I would have hated to show you just how much I love you if you said no…”


	4. A Love Without Borders (Lukas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I remember writing this one, it was actually for a good friend (who I hadn't quite met at the time but am very happy to fall a friend now). There's a couple of letters included with the fic, they'll be italicized and in justified font so you can tell them apart from the fic its self.

Mila have mercy on you, you had only met the man once. Once, but goodness was it quite the day. He called himself Lukas, and as you had found, he worked with a grouped naming themselves the deliverance. The very same who vowed to save Zofia, a cause you could get behind. One you planned to, as well, but you met another person that same day; a young lady calling herself Celica, along with her small traveling group, and she had a tale perhaps more harrowing; she was traveling to meet the Earth Mother, in hopes of seeing why Mila’s bounty was no more.

And that, that worried you. Plenty of people would take up to defend Zofia, but what was ailing the mother? So, you left to travel with Celica and crew; but, the red head you met at Zofia castle never quite left you. Lukas left quite the impression on you, and you could only hope he felt the same; there was something about your meeting that felt… too coincidental, for lack of a better term. The more you thought about it, the more special that day with him became to you, and the more you found yourself longing to see him once more.

~*~

“Lukas, I hardly ever catch you lost in thoughts like this” Python stopped in front of the armored man, pulling him out of his thoughts and gaining his attention.

“I apologize, I suppose someone has just caught my attention.” he shook his head a little (as if they would really rid him of thoughts of her) and smiled at Python.

“Eh? I thought you didn’t miss your gal back home.” Python mused, interested in what could have caught his attention.

“Oh no… I met this woman while we were at Zofia Castle… I haven’t really been able to get her off my mind” Lukas admitted. “I’m not sure what it is, but something tells me I can’t forget about her.”

“I do remember seeing you with a woman” Python nods a bit. “Forsyth and I didn’t see you most of the day, so you were with her? Anything special happen, then?”

“We just… talked a while.” Lukas admitted. “We got to know each other, but it almost feels like we’ve known each other for a long time.” Python snorted at his comment, but didn’t offer any more rebuttal. “If given the chance, I’d like to meet her again, get to know her more.”

“Sure thing buddy, I’m sure once all this fighting is over, after we walked the length of the continent once, you can do it again looking for a woman you met briefly for a few hours.” Python slapped his armor, and patted his shoulder.

Lukas’s smile faltered a bit. Put like that, it did seem silly, but… “I just get this feeling she feels as I do, too.” Python rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother him about it any longer.

“Just don’t go falling in love with a woman you hardly know, stud.”

~*~

“Celica…” She turned to face you, giving you her full attention. “Have you ever felt… I don’t know, connected to someone?”

“You’re going to have to elaborate a little more on that, _____” She giggled. You nodded, eyes glancing to the mark on her right hand. You remembered a boy, Alm, (didn’t Lukas say he was the leader of the deliverance?) who had a similar looking mark on his left hand.

“I mean like… I met a man, just before I met you all at Zofia castle. Our time together was short, too short to my liking but… I don’t know, I just can’t seem to stop thinking about him.” You admitted. “That’s weird, isn’t it?” You sighed, looking away from her smiling gaze. Celica was just too kind to say it out loud-

  
“I don’t think that weird at all, _____” You looked back to her, and she still had that same serine look on her face. “There are somethings we can’t understand, and some of them are the connections we make with others…” She gazed at the marking, still covered by her glove. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, _____, whatever is planned for you and him shouldn’t be bad; the two of you might just have a special bond. Like… Alm and I.” She looked a little sadder now, but you nodded nonetheless.

“You think so?” The two of you didn’t have any special markings to connect you, no weird destiny like Celica and Alm did.

“Absolutely! The world works in mysterious ways, and there must be some meaning to this. I’ll bet you this mystery man of yours is feeling very similar to how you are now.” You smiled at her, and she seemed to gain her spirits again.

“Thank you. But um… you speak as if we’re already in love…” You looked away, color reaching your face. You couldn’t possible be…

“Well, you’re the one who said it, not me.” And she left (trying not to giggle too much) as you stood there, pondering your own words and hers.

~*~

“Excuse me, sir?” Lukas paused, turning to the merchant who stopped him. “You’re Lukas, of the deliverance, aren’t you?” Lukas nodded, before speaking.

“Yes, what is it?”

“I have something for you, from a woman who called herself _____” Lukas perked at this, and the merchant went about pulling off his large bag, removing from it a rather nice looking lance.

“She sent this?” Lukas gingerly took the sliver lance into his hand, studying the intricate designs that decorated its untarnished surface.

“A letter, too” The merchant smiled, pulling out a sealed envelope. “Seems to me your a lucky man” the merchant chuckled, handed the letter to Lukas, and pulled up his pack. “I’ll be on my way, then. I hope you can put her gift to good use.” Lukas nodded weakly in reply, eager to tear into the envelope. Still, he was gently with the blank wax seal, gently opening it and pulling out the folded letter within:

 

> _Dear Lukas,_
> 
>  
> 
> _I_ _hope this letter, and this weapon find you in good health. I… suppose it’s odd to be hearing from me, but I have to be honest; I can’t seem to keep you out of my mind. Not knowing if you were doing well, or worse was… distracting, so I was urged by my company to send this letter._
> 
> _Still, I don’t think it was a bad idea. It is funny to stay I’ve missed you? When we first met, it felt like something in me just… clicked, in a good way. Like a part of me I didn’t know was missing was found. I apologize if I sound odd… I’ve just been wondering about you for so long, its… good to think that this might reach you, and I might get some release from these distracting thoughts._
> 
> _I hope you can find some use out that lance, as well. Not many people in our small group use them, so_ _L_ _ady Celica permitted me to send it to you. Tell Alm… she’s safe, too. I’m sure he’s worried. Luckily, we’re all safe here; I can only hope the Deliverance is fairing just as well. We near Mila’s tower, and soon we’ll be able to know what is wrong._
> 
> _But, please, tell me how you fair- how the entire Deliverance fairs. I’m excited to learn more about winning back Zofia! I really hope to hear back from you; and please, if what I said before… bothers you, pay no mind to it._ _I might just be overthinking things._

 

> _Best regards, ______

 

Lukas’s eyes scanned the page over and over again, his mind racing nearly as fast as his beating heart. This didn’t seem real. You were alive, and doing well and even… thought to send him a gift. But even more so, you were thinking of him just as often (perhaps even more so) than he was of you? He gripped the lance a little tighter, and tucked the letter in a safe place. Knowing you were counting on ~~him~~ the Deliverance made him feel the need to get stronger. Maybe her couldn’t protect you now, but he could prevent Rigel from taking Zofia, help keep the country the two of you loved safe. He would be sure to write a letter in return, too. Just in a place where Python couldn’t tease him about you; after all, perhaps he was falling in love with the woman he only met once.

“Lukas! There you are!” Forsyth jogged up to him, and Python lagged behind. “Wow, that’s nice lance! Where did you get that?” Forsyth studied the sliver blade, perhaps a little jealous. His steel lance did just fine for him, though.

“It… was a gift” Lukas didn’t really find a reason to lie to his friends.

“Oh? A Gift? Don’t tell me it’s from that woman you told me about.” Python was among the two of them now. Lukas nodded, and Forsyth gaped openly.

“Lukas! You never told me there was a woman in your life. Err, well, at least one you cared about.” Forsyth added.

“Who knew he even had it in him to attract a girl! Good on ya bud. I’m sure the mystery woman on the other side of the continent was a great choice!” Python rolled his eyes. Their bickering continued a bit, Lukas mostly filtering them out, thinking about how he would respond to your letter and simply feeling lucky to have met you.

~*~

“Oh my gosh, _____, there’s something here for you! Two somethings!” Mae bounded over, letter in one hand, and a glowing, blue shield in another.

“Oh, wow um, thank you Mae.” You took them both from her. From the looks of it, the shield sent to you (more than likely also from the sender of the letter) was a blessed shield, supposedly very helpful in fighting terrors. Which, these days in Rigel, was about all you fought. It would be a great help to you in the future for sure.

“So? Is this from that guy you talked to Celica about? Did you actually take my advice and send him a letter?” She gasped.

“So what if I did?” You held the letter close to your chest. “I’ll… tell you about it later, okay Mae?” She nodded excitedly.

“Oh man, I have to tell Celica and Genny! They love it when cute mushy stuff like this happens!” With that she skipped off, no doubt to tell Celica and Genny just that.

_“_ I wonder what the letter says…” You traced the cool wax seal, it being unmarked just like the letter you sent him. You opened it, gently pulling the wax off and pulling the paper out.

 

> _Dear _____,_
> 
> _It’s hard to express how I felt when I first revived your letter, but I must admit, I was excited to read it, and perhaps even happier to find that your thoughts have been flooded with me, for mine are filled with you. As you said, it was quite the distraction wondering if you were alright, or worse… But receiving your letter has filled me with hope._
> 
> _The lance you sent came at the perfect time. My own was wearing down and needed replacing, so I hope you’ll be happy to hear it will get good use. As for the shield sent with this letter… I only hope it can help protect you while I can’t._
> 
> _Sir Alm was glad to hear of Lady Celica’s safety, as well. But was well surprised when your group was able to lift the Sluice Gate near Mila’s tower, but I suspect he had known for a while. As for the Deliverance as a whole, we remain strong, but our men are at a disadvantage in this cold weather; but soon we will be upon Rigel Castle._
> 
> _And I must confess… Your words didn’t bother me in the least bit; in fact I only found my heart beating faster as I read them. So I ask this of you, _____, keep me in your thoughts until we might meet again under better circumstances._
> 
> _Best wishes,_
> 
> _Lukas_

 

After reading the letter, once, twice, and perhaps even a third time, you held it close to your chest, willing your beating heart to still. Never would you have expected such a… well received response. You felt heat pooling at your cheeks; perhaps it wasn’t such a stretch when Celica alluded to you having feelings for Lukas. Still lost in those thoughts, you didn’t notice, as Mae came running back- with a giggling duo of Celica and Genny behind her.

_“_ See, see look at her! How could she not be in love?” Mae was jumping up and down, and finally you saw the three of them were around you.

“Oh wow, she’s blushing! And just from a letter” Genny giggled, innocently smiling as she looked up at you.

“Goodness _____, didn’t you tell me you only met this man once?” Celica teased, giggling a bit as well.

“H-hey” You held the shield up and hid behind it a little bit. “He’s just… very charming, okay?” You huffed, looking away from the three of them.

“Sure! We believe you!” Mae was laughing again, and you frowned at her.

“At least I can admit when I like someone” You stuck your tongue at her and she gasped.

“H-hey, take that back! What if he hears?” she quickly scanned the area for Boey, and soon sighed in relief seeing him a safe distance away. The four of you continued to tease each other and talk about things that could distract you from the reality you faced. But every now and then your mind would wander by to the red head whose letter you still held close, and whose words you were sure to fulfill.

~*~

Well, these weren’t the circumstances you expected to once again meet Lukas, not one bit. But who ever expected to run into other people, let alone the Deliverance, in the depths of Duma tower. Well, actually, you hadn’t seen Lukas yet, but you knew he was here, you could feel it. But with so many people, and an actual duty (Celica was kinda important, good thing you got her back) to do. Defeat Jeduh, and with him, Duma. And then, who knows what will happen? Maybe you and Lukas can finally have those happier times.

“I hate these eyes” You shivered at the hell-eye things Jeduh spawned. At least the shield you had would protect you against them; and with your sword as well, hopefully you could clear a path and protect some other people to get in and do damage. It seems the Deliverance was on the other side of the field, fighting off other enemies there. You couldn’t keep glancing over to look for Lukas, otherwise one of these days-

You were caught off guard, and hit across the field, very close to where the Deliverance was fighting, in fact. Unable to get close to your own allies until the enemies over here were defeated to create a path, you figured for now you may as well pretend to be part of the Deliverance.

Lukas, on the other hand, had seen someone fly over to them. He was sure who it was, but he was rather close to them. They were easily able to get up and keep fighting, and with the words caught in his throat, he saw you defeat the enemy before you.

“Hey, watch out!” Your cry reached him, and just in the nic of time, he was able to evade an enemies attack. Jogging over, you were able to give him your help and defeat the enemy. You both caught your breath a moment, and you smiled.

“Not quite the happy reunion you imagined, huh?” In what was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done, Lukas hugged you in the middle of the battle.

“I never stopped thinking about you, not ever for a minute.”


	5. Suprises Follow (Tobin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall like... ever forget you wrote something only to find it later and be like "I did this?"

He had pulled you into a tight hug, one you were too shocked by to react to or move away from. “Just let me have this” The words were muffled by your shoulder. Awkwardly, you patted his back gently.

“Is, everything okay, Tobin?” You asked quietly, concerned about his sudden change in behavior. He just came up to you and pulled you into a hug.

“I.. I’ll be okay eventually.” He pulled you away and held you at arm’s length. He had such a sad smile on his face, it broke your heart. You wanted to pull him into your arms once more, this time giving him the comfort he obviously needed. “I just came to the realization that no matter how much I love someone, they won’t love me back. There’s always someone better.” He chuckled, a pitiful sound really, and it hurt to hear.

“Tobin why on earth would you say that?” You had actually just walked out of your room, so you quietly ushered him in and sat with him on the edge of your bed. You were holding his hands in your own, studying his downcast gaze.

“Well, it’s just… First, it was Clair and Gray… I was happy for them, you know? They’re my friends and I’m glad they found happiness in each other but…” He let out a sigh and looked into your eyes, a small frown never leaving him. “Then, like the idiot I am, I went and fell in love again so soon…” He laughed again, and you squeezed his hands a little.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Tobin. You’re a wonderful person, I’m sure whoever you care for feels similar.” You smiled at him, but he could only grimace back.

“Its kind of you to say, but there’s no use denying it…” He let go of your hands and dropped him face into his waiting palms, groaning. “I don’t know how I became such an unlovable screw up….” You couldn’t describe how much pity you felt for him.

“Tobin, it hurts to see you like this.” You rested your hands on his lap, anything to show you cared. “Please, what can I do to help?” It seems he couldn’t hear you any more or ignored what you said.

“Is it so hard to love me?” He looked up at you, tears welling in his eyes. It made your own eyes prick as well.

“I-I don’t think it is.” Your own emotions leaked into your voice. “I, I love you, you know that?” You sniffled, wiping at your own tears. “I love you so much.”

“You don’t have to lie to try and make me happy ____.” Tobin looked up to talk to you.

“Why would I lie about that?” You were blubbering now. “You’re only an idiot if you think I would lie about that, Tobin.” You paused to sniffle, and wipe your eyes again. “I care about you so much it hurts? Please believe me.” You begged him, capturing his hands once more.

“… You do?” Tobin clutched to your hands, eyes wide and tears still silently falling. “You… love me?” His voice cracked as he spoke.

“Of course I do! Tobin I would do anything to see you happy, believe me. I’m so sorry that the other person doesn’t feel the same but… I can’t just sit around and let you think no one loves you.”

“You wanna hear something silly?” He was still crying, but at least he was smiling.

“Sure thing.” You smiled a little too.

“I… was talking about you. So… please say it again.” Your heart was pounding in your ears, your eyes wide. Suddenly you had a new reason to cry. “I need to hear it _____.”

“I love you so much Tobin.” You pulled him into a hug, just like he did to you before. “I want to see you happy, but I can’t stop crying because I’m so happy…” He hugged you back tightly, his own tears gone.

“I love you too…” His arms circled your waist tight, afraid to let go. “Please, don’t leave me… I have to know you’ll love me forever…”

“Of course I will! As long as you feel the same?” You pulled back and gently held his face. “Don’t scare me like that ever again, please. Just let me make you happy.”

“Yeah…” Tobin was still a little shock, but at least he knew… He had you to love him when no one else did.


	6. If I Can't Protect You, Who Will? (Berkut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY this prompt "If I don't protect you, who will? You can only rely on me!" came from a list a friend and I made together, so that's hype.

It was entirely too close of a call; you didn’t know what you would have done back there had Berkut not swooped in and brought you to one of the few refuges the had set up in the snow of Nifl. A small fire was of little comfort to your beating heart. Adrenaline was slowly leaving your system, but at least here in this strange cabin, you would be okay.

“Thank you,” It left you weakly, your words shaking and struggling to reach past your lips. You collapsed in a chair before the fire, one you were beginning to assume was enchanted with magic to keep it going when no one was around. You would feed it, but you couldn’t stop your hands from shaking.

“What were you thinking?” His voice was low, unsettling even. He was behind the chair you sat it, perfectly still. When he was pacing before, you could hear the clinking of his armor– it was an odd comfort. But now, as the silence expanded between the two of you, you couldn’t find the right words to say.

“I didn’t want them to die.” You could hear your voice crack, feel the raw emotions fill your chest and the telltale prick of tears.

“So you put yourself in danger?” You heard the click of his armor once more, but it was no longer comforting. His movements were quick, purposefully loud and made his anger known. He wanted you to realize he was here, and he was angry; those movements manifested in him throwing more logs upon the fire.

“Please tell me they’re okay.” You asked, watching as his movements slowed, before he paused entirely, turning to you with an unreadable look.

“I wasn’t able to tell. All that matters now is that you’re safe.” The last log tossed on the flame caused it to cough a plume of smoke. Its warmth was beginning to fill the room, something you were thankful for; you weren’t use to such harsh colds, but Berkut seemed to be just at home. But it seemed that was a statement; this conversation was over. But you weren’t done.

“Will everyone be okay?” You wanted to add ‘without me’ but your actions today proved that perhaps you were more a liability on the battlefield than an asset; perhaps hiding you away was for the better…

“Why are you so concerned with the well being of those vermin?” Berkut’s outburst startled you, you stared at him with wide eyes. He let out a sigh, continuing. “You nearly die and instead of worrying for yourself, you spend that energy on those who failed to protect you?” He stepped closer to you, and you rose to meet him on still shaky legs.

“Those people are my allies, of course, I’m worried for them.” Your voice was still soft, it caused Berkut to shake his head a little. You saw the anger melt of his features, but he still seemed to be upset.

“Your kindness is wasted on them…” he looked away when he spoke the words, only to find your eyes once more, and move closer to you. “What of me, the one who saved you?” At his words, you felt heat rise to your cheeks.

“It hadn’t even occurred to me to ask you, Berkut… I apologize. You’re doing okay, right? I’m not the best healer, but if your hurt there might be something I can do.” You smiled at him, and he laughed a little.

“No, I’m only greedy for your kindness myself, _____.” Again, he moved closer, and you felt your blush only worsen. “Don’t you understand that you can only rely on me? All those other vermin failed at there one job; only I can protect you.” His clawed gantlets held your cheek so tenderly, you could doubt the cool surface was metal. “Please, reserve that kindness only for me.”

“Berkut, what.. what are you saying?” You couldn’t look away from his smoldering gaze despite all the feelings that were overcoming you.

“I’m saying I love you, dear.” His smile warmed you far better than the fire did. “Is it too much to ask for your love in return?” Now, thoughts of the war, of your allies close by and your near-death experience were far behind you. All you could focus on was Berkut, and he would want it no other way.

“N-no, I don’t think it is. I just thought…” You honestly didn’t want to say what you thought, the fear too shameful to admit.

“Whatever you thought before was wrong; I adore only you.” You nodded, letting him pull you closer to his chest. “From this point on, you need not fear the enemy anymore; I will remain by your side, and ensure no harm ever comes your way.”


	7. I Only Want You (Berkut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh, hehehe.... Berkut is a demon, and reader is an angel. Some of the ideas I used in this piece were based off a game called Disgaea. Ever heard of it?

His touch was burning, a smolder in your heart and on your skin. But you know so such scars would be left, and any pain was well worth it to be in his arms. “You know I love you…” His voice was sweetly, surely a melody meant to capture you wholly and never let go. “But we can’t keep this up forever my dear.” You felt his chest heave in a heavy set sigh. You couldn’t see his face from how he held you in his lap, but you knew Berkut was frowning.

“I’m willing to do that for you, though.” You squeezed your hands laced with his, and brought them up to place a gentle kiss upon his skin. Was the tingle your love for him, or the burn of doing something forbidden? “Living my life split like this is alright if you’re in it.” You said softly, smiling a smile he couldn’t see.

“Your words make my heart ache; don’t you know I want the best for you?” Clawed fingers, far more gentle then they were ever intended to be used, carded through your hair, careful to pull out any tangles or knots. “Even if the best means I have to leave it’s…. what you deserve.” Another heavy sigh left him, but contrary to the words he spoke the arms that were snaked around your waist pulled you tighter against his chest.

“If you think I would ever want that you’re mad!” You sat up from his grasp, and his surprise was enough you could wretch free of his hold and turn to face him with a deep set frown. “If you think I want anything else these worlds have to offer but you, you’re wrong. Berkut, I want you, and only you in this twisted life.” Your voice grew soft as your words continued, and soon your frown as simply a pout. “I don’t care what’s best for me if it means I don’t have you.” His face has softened considerably; a loving smile, and a gaze that warmed your heart.

“You’re truly a blessing, one I’m sure I don’t deserve.” His laugh was soft, but you were happy to hear. “But my sweet angel, you know we can’t keep this up forever.” His right hand cradled your cheek, and you leaned into his touch, resting your own hand over his.

“I mean, there is one way…” Your eyes that seemed to be locked with his drifted off to the left, and you bit your lip a little. “If an angel spends enough time in hell….” Your words trailed off, and you chanced a glance at his shocked expression.

“You don’t mean that.” Berkut’s tone was stubborn, unwavering. “I won’t allow you to become a fallen angel just for me.”

“But it wouldn’t be just for you!” Your voice raised, but you took a deep breath, closed your mind a moment to calm yourself before speaking again. “It would be for us, Berkut.” You smiled, and again his expression softened.

“Your way with words has allowed you to win far too many disagreements with me, my love.” He shook his head, though now he had a smile on as well. “I can’t say I wholeheartedly agree with the sentiment but if you truly want this, who am I to stop you?”

“You’ll see, it will be for the better. When I’m a fallen angel, no one will question our being together, our loving one another. I don’t want to be an angel any longer if it means I can’t have you.” You were smiling now. “I’ll miss Celestia dearly, but being in the Netherworld with you might just suit me better, anyway.” Playfully, you bopped Berkut’s nose and smiled. “I’m happy to make such a sacrifice to be with you.”


	8. I Can Be Your Shield (Lukas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt "Only I can protect you; please, let me be your shield" was part of a list a friend and I made together so that's hype. Oh but it was a yandere prompt list so... bringing back the yikes:tm: scale, I'd say this is like... a 4.

You had gotten hurt out on the field; nothing serious, so you thought. It would heal with time, and you would be back to normal. For now, you had a broken arm in a sling. You tried to play it off but many of the heroes had been worried for you, and, more protective. Lukas was no exception to that yet something seemed off with him. You were worried he was blaming himself for not protecting you; he was the closest to you when you got thrown back by enemy magic, but that attack would have killed him had he tried to protect you from it, so you specifically ordered him to stay back. A broken arm on your end was well worth his life.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” It was early morning, and Lukas was here, helping you put on the last bit of your clothing. Namely, your robe. You got to wear it on your shoulders, now, as to not strain your arm getting it on. You felt really dramatic wearing it like this but tried not to let anyone know that. It was fun, though.

“I’ll be fine, I know not to overwork myself.” You sent a smile his way but he still had a frown on his face, eyes looking you up and down as if to confirm the statement. “Will you be okay though?” You had half a frown yourself, peering at his face through thick lashes. “I can tell you’re blaming yourself for this, but its okay. This was my decision.” You looked down at your arm in the sling. Lukas opened his mouth to speak, but paused, his gaze following yours. It wrenched his gut in horrible, terrible way to see you so hurt. It was a living reminder of how he failed to protect you and how the could have cost you your life. He had to get better, grow stronger so that you would never be hurt again. With that new decree in his mind, he closed his eyes a moment and shook his head before speaking and catching your gaze again.

“I should have been better suited to protect you then; I should have been able to stop you from ever getting hurt.” The look in his eyes was so intense, you only frowned more. You didn’t realize how much blame he had put on himself– how long had this been going on?

“Lukas, that’s not true at all.” You shook your head a little and sighed. This line of thinking couldn’t continue. “If anything, it was a failure on my part as a tactician. I know you’re prone to magic attacks, I should have had someone else there to protect me.” You paused a moment, considering your next words. You saw his frown change to shock before you spoke again. “I should be apologizing to you for putting the both of us in danger like that.”

“Don’t say that.” Lukas’s voice was stern, but it never rose in tone or pitch. If only you knew how much your words affected him. “This was a failure on my part solely,” Lukas seemed he had more to say, but hesitated a moment, trying to find right words it seemed. How could a simple statement show you what he truly felt? “Only I can protect you; please, let me be your shield.” You were speechless before him, unsure what he really meant by those words; you choose to take the safe route, despite the erratic beating of your heart you were painfully aware of.

“Lukas, you’re always there to protect me.” You smiled softly at him. He shook his head gently, taking your good hand in both of his own.

“Not like that, I want to be your one only.” His face was so soft, the blush on his face was so cute. His hands around felt so nice as well, how could you say no to him? “Won’t you let me love you?” That assured it; Lukas was in love with you. It was so much more than to Lukas, though. Of course, he loved you; he adored more than he had the words to describe. But his love, his loyalty, his devotion, all of it was directed at you. Everything he did was for you.

“Lukas, I’m honored; I feel like I don’t deserve you or your love…. but I love you so much.” You admitted shyly avoiding his gaze. His hands that held your own dropped it only to cup your chin gently.

“That’s far from the truth. I’m the one who is undeserving of you. I’m very lucky to have your love in return.” You smiled in earnest, reaching up to cup his cheek now. He smiled at your touch, even leaning into it a little.

“I’m the one whose lucky for your love.” You smile, your laugh, your touch, Lukas was greedy for it all; there was no way to tell you how much he needed, how much craved it. Gently, he pulled you into a hug, careful of your broken arm in the process.

“I promise harm will never come to you again if you stay by my side. I’ll always be here to protect you.”


	9. Why Are you Pushing me Away? (Kliff)

You had once been glad to say that you and Kliff were close. He treated you like the other villagers from Ram, and was kind when he wasn’t sarcastic. It was nice! You had thought perhaps the two of you could grown into something more, but all the sudden he became distant. He didn’t greet you with the same tease in his voice, nor did he even try to be sarcastic with you any more. You swore he was actively avoiding you, and you just wanted a reason why; even if it was as simple as him not liking you anymore, you had to know.

So, you made a beeline for him as he stood talking with Tobin and Gray. Seeing you come at them, and fast at that, Kliff made a quick excuse and turned on his heel to leave. You picked up the pace, ready to start running to catch up with them. You passed right through Tobin and Gray, who were just as confused.

“Kliff, what’s wrong buddy?” Tobin called after him just as you passed through him and Gray.

“Uh oh looks like he made the summoner upset.” Gray clicked his tongue. “Looks like he’s gone for, Tobin.” You ignored their comments and called out to him.

“Kliff please stop I just want to talk!” That’s all it took for him to take off running, and you sighed and followed after him. Kliff was blind in his panic to escape and ran into the room nearest to him, which happened to be a personal meeting room, for only about 4 people max. You followed suit, cornering him in the room with a roundtable. “Kliff…” You stayed at the door, perhaps to keep him from darting out, perhaps too afraid to approach him. Your arm hung in the arm towards him, unsure what to do. When did the air between you get so heavy?

“You.. aren’t going to leave me alone, are you?” Kliff turned with a sigh, unable to meet your gaze. He leaned back against the roundtable.

“Why have you been pushing me away?” You just said it straight up; there was no use beating around the bush with him.

“You noticed that did you?” he laughed a little dryly and kicked at the floor a bit.

“Yeah, and I noticed how you haven’t been treating me the same, too.” Your arm finally dropped, and you sighed. “Listen I.. just want to know what I did. Whatever it is, I’m sorry. But I miss you, I really do.” You said honestly, taking a step towards him. You could see him press closer to the table.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t apologize.” He mumbled out.

“Look at me and say it, then.” You said softly, crossing your arms. You dared take another step– Kliff was sitting on the table, now, feet dangling just above the ground. With a sigh, his gaze slowly rose up your body, to meet your furrowed brows.

“You… didn’t do anything wrong, _____.” he shook his head and looked away again, mumbling now. “I’m the idiot who messed up…” The feel of the room had lighted considerable, but still, you knew he was hiding something.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” You had moved so close to him now, he couldn’t back up any farther. He could easily imagine you standing between his legs, arms wrapping around his neck— “Kliff?” You said his voice so softly, he couldn’t help but meet your gaze. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” He saw your hand raising, and he panicked; eyes closed harshly, head leaned back in some sort of fear.

“What are you so scared of?” He found your hand landed on his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes and looked, stop leading back so far.

“I… I guess you.” he let out a pitiful laugh, followed by a sigh.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kliff.” Now that you had his gaze, you intended to keep it. Your other hand met his free shoulder. “Can I hug you?” You asked slowly. The words nearly jumped from his mouth– god yes. All he could do was nod slowly as the hands that were on his shoulders wrapped around your neck. He soaked in your touch for a moment, unable to move. After a moment, when you prepared to pull back, his arms warped around your waist; his legs around yours, just as he had imagined a moment ago. He didn’t want to let you go, god this is all he had wanted.

“I didn’t want you to reject me.” You barely heard the words muttered into your shoulder. “Before I even confronted you about it, I had convinced myself you could never love me back. So I pushed you away first, knowing hurt would inevitably come.” He sighed, suddenly hugging you tighter. “Please, please tell me I’m wrong. I don’t want to have to let you go.” You took a deep breath, trying to calm your beating heart.

“Of course you’re wrong.” You said softly, smiling a little. “I was so upset you did all that to me because I love you too you big goof.” Kliff allowed you to pull back enough just to see his smile. “You’re so smart, you should have known that.”

“I should have, huh?” He couldn’t stop grinning, his heart couldn’t stop pounding it didn’t feel real. “Can… I kiss you?” His words were soft, the same tone as your similar question before.

“Please.” You replied, a smile on your face. There was no hesitation in his features as Kliff tilted his face to meet your lips; for once in this relationship, he knew what he wanted, and was happy to get it.


	10. Planesick (Lukas)

“Lukas I feel terrible…” You groaned, happy finally to be back in your shared home. You wasted no time flopping on to the soft, groaning. Lukas chuckled a bit, but still held a sad smile. “I don’t want to throw up.” You dramatically cast your arm over your eyes, sighing. Flying was never any fun; your ears were sore from flying so far up, there were far too many people everywhere you went, and there was just far too much. But at least in the comfort of your own home, you could complain in peace.

“I’ll be back with the medicine in a moment, you just try and make yourself comfortable.” You nodded, though you were sure he couldn’t see you and grabbed the throw blanket you kept on the couch, curling up in its welcoming softness. You grabbed the remote to the television, just for some background noise, and sighed, trying to defeat your sickness through willpower alone. You were cold, you were hot, you wanted to puke, too many things were happening and your head was throbbing. You heard the faucet run a moment, before Lukas returned, with him an array of things.

“Pills first.” He placed two little pills in your hand, which you took with a swig of the water he brought as well. While you did that, he measured an appropriate amount of disgusting purple sludge and handed off the little cup of it to you. You shuddering, knowing this wouldn’t taste good, and pinched your nose before downing the entire thing. The rest of the cup of water followed. Lukas took the medicine and cup with him to wash out.

“Thank you.” You still felt terrible, but hopefully, soon you could pass out and get better. You heard him wash the cup and small plastic measuring cup before replacing them and coming back to sit with you. With no words spoken, he pulled you closer to him, but already you were growing drowsy.

“Feeling any better?” His fingers carded through your hair, eyes watching the quiet screen before the two of you. You were having problems getting yours open. Airports were so gross, why did you always get sick?

“Mm tired…” You yawned a little, scooting closer to him. Lukas smiled, happy to have you close. “Don’t go, though.” You added.

“I won’t, I won’t,” he assured you. His constant touch helped as well. “But you should rest, flights really do take a lot out of you. I promise I’ll be here when you wake next.” A sweet kissed was place on the tip of your head.

“I wanna talk though…” Your words were slurred, and Lukas couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I love you, Lukas.” Perhaps the fever was getting to you.

“I love you too, dear, but give yourself a break, alright?” He asked.

“But I wanna… I wanna…” A large yawn left you before you could finish your words. Lukas found you truly adorable like this but knew you needed rest to get better.

“The sooner you sleep the soon you can speak to me again.”

“You… have a point….” You allowed your eyes to close and sighed in content. “Good night..”

“Good night, love.” Lukas pulled you a little closer, happy to have your warmth to him. He might as well rest, too. Taking care of you this weekend would be sure to prove entertaining.


	11. I Don't Think I Know How to Love (Python)

“This is a cool spot, how did you find it?” Python and you were lying on the cool grass, circled only by tall trees that gave a pinhole view of the midday sky.

“Trying to get away from Forsyth.” he chuckled, shaking his head a bit, though you couldn’t quite tell from where you laid next to him. “He’ll find me soon enough, but we should be able to relax here for a while.” You took a deep breath, and let out a content sigh. Python may not be the best influence, but you did need to rest every now and then, and why not with him? The two of you laid there in peace for a while, just enjoying the warm sun that filtered through the trees to you, and the gentle sway of the breeze in the trees.

“How long have you known him?” You hummed quietly, not really expecting an answer but curious nonetheless.

“Forsyth? We’ve known each other since we were young, too young. I can’t get him off my back.” You laughed, mostly because Python spoke the words with a particular fondness.

“You two are an odd duo, no doubt. But I don’t think you would be you without him, and vise versa.” You explained.

“You’ve got a point. Someone has to keep that poor dreamer in line.” You giggled again, remembering just the other day how you had a very similar conversation with Forsyth, about keeping Python in line and motivated.

“I don’t think dreaming is such a bad thing– I’m prone to daydreaming myself sometimes.” You admitted.

“He’s always going on about things that won’t happen; raising his social rank, or finding his true love or whatever–” you cut Python off.

“Aww he believes in soul mates? That’s cute Python, you shouldn’t tease him about that.” You laughed. “But what about you? Don’t you believe in love?” You asked him, taking a moment to glance at his handsome figure.

“After watching Clive and Mathlida, I’d rather not believe it.” he snorted, catching your glance.

“Really? Not even one in all your time, someone hasn’t done something to make your heart stop, only to beat faster? Your stomach hasn’t done flips at just the mere thought of someone, and their presence didn’t make your palms all sweaty?” You laughed, but Python merely rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think I know how to love.” Python thought he was being honest with himself here. “It’s not something I was ever interested in and… it never really happened for me.” Python shrugged and watched as you sat up.

“How would you feel if I told you I loved you right now, then?” A sharp, not at all fun feelings hit him; like someone punched him in the get with a fist full of nerves.

“Well, I’d know you’re pulling my sleeve.” he chuckled, playing it off coolly with a roll of his eyes once more.

“And if I crawled on top of you like this?” You asked, sensually crawling to straddle his form below you. “Maybe leaned a little too close to you?” You added, smiling all the way. Python wasn’t sure what kind of sick joy you were getting out of this, but still, he remained impasse, despite feeling turbulent emotions for once.

“It’s kind of weird, but not really a problem.” But Python couldn’t really look you in the eyes, instead looking to his left to avoid your gaze.

“Then would you mind if I kissed you?” Your lips were so close to his, Python was unsure how you hadn’t already. But he appreciated you asking. This was… strange and new but he decided not in an ultimately bad way.

“Be my guest.” How he managed to keep his voice even and not shaky was beyond himself, but he found his eyes had closed, waiting for your lips to meet his. Python remembered, then, that he hadn’t really kissed another person before– there was panic, for a moment, about what the hell to do in a situation like this, but he figured he may as well wing it like everything else he did– so there was no need for you to know this was his first time doing something like this. Who knows, maybe it was yours too.

He was surprised when your lips met his, they were far softer than he had ever thought lips could be. Not that he put much thought into it beforehand, but now it was certainly something to consider; and he found he was even a little worried his own chapped lips might feel bad against your own, something that would have never come to mind before. But another moment found you didn’t seem to mind, as you tilted your head a little to better kiss him. Your hands rested on his shoulders, and he found his own felt a little awkward by his sides– what was he supposed to do here, hold you by the hips? That felt a little too intimate for now, Python decided. This would be enough, right?

You, on the other hand, couldn’t believe you got this far or managed to be brave enough to pull this off. From practically saying you loved him to straddling him and kissing him now, you were in fact, on a roll today. You could tell he didn’t have much experience, but, you really didn’t either, so it should be fine. That’s something the two of you could work on together later. Would there be a later, though? You were never really sure with Python.

The two of you parted what was hardly a minute later, though it felt far longer to the both of you. You stared at each other with wide eyes, neither of you sure what the right words to say were. You found your voice first, though. “So… would you mind if I taught you how to love, then?” You asked softly, and Python just nodded dumbly.

“Yeah I, um, I think I’d be okay with that.” he was still nodding as he spoke, the kiss and the realization that you really did love him hitting him all at once– color filled his cheeks, and nerves and embarrassment filled his system.

“I’m glad.” You smiled and sat up sit enough to be on Python’s lap– he was still pinned under you, but he found he didn’t really want to move. “It wasn’t a lie when I claimed I love you; I really do.” You smiled down at him, and he nodded again.

“I know that now.” He chuckled softly, before closing his eyes. “Maybe Forsyth wasn’t all wrong about this love thing– just promise me we won’t turn into Clive and Mathlida.” He wasn’t looking at you when he spoke the words, but you knew he was serious.

“Aww you don’t want me to call you terrible pet names?” You laughed and shook your head. “I guess I’ll just call you the normal ones then, love.” Python didn’t like that his heart jumped at the way you called him that. It was a slippery slope, it wouldn’t be love until he would be referring to you as… who knows, he really didn’t want to think about it. But, still… he found that, if it were you doing it, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.


	12. A Siren's Call (Sonya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some monster prompts....

You had never seen the ocean before now. The cold crashing waves drew you in like nothing else; the ocean was always moving, lapping at the sand forever. If you could you would stay with the ocean all the time; swimming, collecting shells, napping in the sunlight or enjoying the misty morning it offered. It seemed endless, and you loved it. You honestly didn’t need a reason to stay, but it surely gave you one.

Singing, beautiful and clear rang out to you; on the endless cast of the ocean, you couldn’t see it, but it was so near to you. Your eyes gazed to the rocky cliffs, and you saw it then; a woman, so beautiful your knees went weak, letting the salty breeze carry her tune down to you. You.. had to get closer, hear more.

Carefully, quickly, you climbed. Still sandy sneakers slipped on moist rocks, but you made your way up to her level easily enough. Still meters away, with closed eyes she didn’t see your creeping closer. But, her eyes snapped open and spotted your wide eyes. This was no normal woman, but something else, something far more beautiful than mortal eyes should be allowed to view. It seems her song was drawing to a close, for her words finished and a smirk adorned her face.

“Don’t fear me, young one. Why don’t you come closer so that I can see your cute face up close?” You felt your face flush but didn’t hesitate to follow her orders. You found your own words caught in your throat as you approached her; perhaps they simply got lost in the waves of her purple hair or caught in the gleam of dark feathers upon large wings. Soon, you found yourself closer, only a few feet separating you. You dare not move closer yourself, heart thumping powerfully in the presence of a being so wondrous. The ocean was behind you, crashing, calling for your gaze. You couldn’t take your eyes off the woman.

“You can come closer, you know.” There was a hint of a tease in her voice– she was very aware of her own beauty, and the small chuckle in her voice made it known similar situations like this had gone down before. But this was now, with only you and here. “Oh? Too shocked to move?” She closed the distance herself, coming to a stop with hardly a foot between you now. “Or are you too charmed to speak?” You swallowed hard, willing something, anything, to leave your mouth.

“I’m uh, call me_____.” You said quietly, gazing into dark eyes.

“You may call me Sonya.” You nodded quickly, eyes shifting to gaze at her wings. They were folded now, but they still blocked the morning sun from your view; her shadow cast strong upon you.

“Your singing…” You hesitated with your words, eyes looking anywhere but hers, and finally found the right thing to say. “Was, uh, really pretty. Beautiful, I mean. You, no it, everything–” You were panicking now, speaking faster, but words failed you as a gloved hand gently grabbed your chin.

“No need to worry, dear.” You finally found her face, panic fading as you saw her sweet smile. “Just like the melody take you.” Her hand dropped your chin, and you nodded, excited to hear her sing once more. This time, you couldn’t keep your eyes off her, eyes watching the way her plump lips moved with every strange word. You knew her song wasn’t any human language or at least one that wasn’t spoken anymore, but it still captured you as her beauty did.

You didn’t say a word as she gently picked you up, one hand supporting your back, the other under your knees. Your lips stayed seals as her large wings unfolded and slowly began beating. Your eyes stayed on her face as the two of you slowly rose up until you were safely in the air. You didn’t even bother to look down into the beautiful blue of the ocean that called you forth not even minutes ago.

Your gaze stayed fixed on Sonya, long after her song finished and the shore became a distant memory.


	13. Are Bubble Baths Romantic (Lukas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe they could be but...

“Okay, I think you’re going about this wrong.” Python frowned, looking to Lukas with disdain. “If you really like this person, you have to do something to impress them. You know, dress up, take them out, whatever.” Python waved his hand dismissively. “You’re already attractive enough, stud, so I would quiet you’re worrying.”

“Python’s right! For once.” Forsyth nodded in agreement. “You just need to do something to show them you care Lukas! Which um, I know that can be difficult for you…” Forsyth scratched the side of his face, studying Lukas with a small frown. “Perhaps in this case, actions will speak louder than words?” He suggested.

“Maybe so…” Lukas was a lost in thought, too focused to really hear what his friend were saying to him. “They should be here soon… I need to think of something quick.” Lukas frowned. While Lukas was still lost in his thoughts, you entered the room. Seeing this, Python and Forsyth took their leave, sending you a mixture of winks and thumbs up. “Are bubble baths romantic?” Lukas looked up, hoping to get input from Python and Forsyth but only saw you standing there, mildly amused and beginning to blush.

“I-is that what you were planning for tonight?” The two of you had been in this weird ‘not quite a relationship but everyone including the both of you knows how you feel for one another’ type deal but… the neither of you had the courage to say anything about it, or do anything to change it until Lukas invited you over for the day of devotion.

“N-no!” Lukas’s faced immediately flushed. “I hadn’t expected you here so soon I… thought I was still talking with Python and Forsyth.” He scanned the room, noticing the two of them had left. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with Python’s teasing about that particular blunder… “I was just…. Thinking aloud.” He mumbled.

“Y-you were thinking of bathing with me?” You squeaked out, face rivaling the color of Lukas’s hair.

“I didn’t mean it that…! I mean, not that I haven’t… but um, no, I wasn’t.” His face was just as red, and he was stumbling over his words like a schoolboy. Of all the things to mess up… “Calling you here tonight was… a last second thought, and I foolishly didn’t give myself enough time to prepare.” He gave you an apologetic look, rising to his feet to move towards you. “But… that doesn’t change why I called you here.” Your heart was pumping, as soon as you had entered the room a whirlwind of emotions overcame you and they didn’t plan to stop here. 

“Yeah, um, why did you do that?” Your voice had a squeaky edge to it, and an awkward laugh followed your words.

“I’m… sure you know by now, but I wanted you to finally hear it from me too.” He finally approached you, close enough to reach out and touch you. And he did just that, reaching out a hesitant hand to cup your cheek. “_____ I love you. No more hesitation, or awkwardness… Just, me, and my feelings for you.” Though he spoke with such confidence, still color streaked his cheeks.

“It’s… not just you, though. It’s the two of us, together.” Through your pounding heart and sweaty palms, you managed to rest your hand over his the lay on your cheek. “And the feelings we have for one another because I love you too Lukas. But… you probably already knew that as well.” Who knew, when it finally came down to it, the words would flow out so easily?

“To hear it from you is so much better though!” There it was, his bright smile. He leaned his forehead against yours and held your hip with his free hand. “I’ve never felt so happy before, you know?” He laughed freely.

“Me too but… to go back what you said earlier… you’ve… actually thought of bathing with me?”


	14. A Different Kind of Power (Duma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to me, who nearly forgot she wrote this piece lmao

You had seen strength in many forms, be it physical or mental, spiritual, be it what it may, you had likely come into contact with it before. But it never ceased to amazing you, how humanity as whole remained so strong and showed it so many ways. And when you met Duma himself, you too were amazed at his physical valor. He was as strong as he claimed, and perhaps more. It was power like that that helped him build a nation, that helped him protect his people. You wanted to think there was more to it than that, though.

“You say you admire me as a warrior… but you know very well I can’t fight.” He often liked you to join him in his training. Even if you don’t plan to be in the fight he said, best be prepared. Everyone should know how to defend themselves.

He paused in his regimen a moment, turning to face you with a smile. “Still, you possess it. I’m still looking forward to the day you face me in battle yourself.” He returned to what he was doing, but you knew he was still attentively listening to what you had to say.

“But maybe the strength you see in me is something else– there’s more to it than simply being the strongest.” You frowned a little, and he paused, shaking his head.

“You sound like my sister… always going on about how it takes more than strength to rule a country.” He shook his head, though you could see the hint of a smile gracing his lips. “The two of you would get along well, I think.”

“Don’t you not get along with her, though?” You frowned a little. “I thought you liked me.”

“There are differences to you yet, Summoner.” Duma let of a chuckle and you let yourself smile again.

“But, seriously Duma. I’d like you to consider it, okay?” Your voice had gone soft, and once again Duma was looking at you. He frowned a little, but you continued speaking. “Try the find the strength in things other than power, and see what other ways of ruling can lead to.”

“What? So my people may grow lazy and satisfied like those with Mila’s bounty?” He snarled the words out, and you took a step back, not expecting the hostile tone. “You have earned my respect for the power you wield, Summoner, but do not think you have earned my favor.” Duma stopped was he was doing and brutally left the room.

“I’m sorry!” You called after him, half jogging to keep up with his brisk pace. “I’m sorry if I upset you, or attacked your ideals but… it would mean a lot to me if you considered it.” You slowed your pace, eventually coming to a stop as he continued on. You wondered if your words even reached him.

~*~

But oh, Duma was loathe to admit they did. The more time he spent around you, in this order of heroes seeing you lead them, changed him. He still prided himself in his power, built his strength in being able to protect his people and lead them in charge. You did things for his followers he could not, though. When they were hurt, you often volunteered yourself with their wounds. When the toil of war became too much for some to bear, there you were, with words so comforting those Heroes found it in themselves to continue the fight. And with all this, you were still so gifted a leader. Admittedly, it perplexed him how you could have such a show of strength only to turn around and act in such a fashion.

But, perhaps that was he was lacking; not the strength to protect, but the ability to help those who find themselves week.

You were still a strange one, though, claiming that even people who don’t speak when they’re together can grow closer. You were reading, and Duma was trying to polish his armor, but his thoughts always seemed to drift to you. “Tell me, Summoner, what is it you desire?” he asked suddenly, snapping your attention from your book.

“Bed pardon?” You placed your bookmark in, obviously too focused a moment before to properly hear him. Duma rolled his eyes a bit, you always did get absorbed into what you were doing.

“Why is it you work so hard for this Order of Heroes when these people are not your own? This is not the path you choose for yourself, but you still diligently apply yourself to it. But don’t you desire more?” You paused a moment to ponder his words.

“I’ll admit when I first came here I was… hesitant. I didn’t think I was the right person for the job, and I had no practice in what I was expected to do. But I’ve been here… two years now? And I’ve grown into the role. I feel like this is where I belong. If they weren’t before, these are my people now and I’m happy to serve and protect them.”

“Aptly said.” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“That’s not to say I don’t have my moments. I wonder of my old life sometimes, the world I came from is far different than Askr or any of the other worlds I’ve visited… But I’m needed here, far more than I was in the world I came from, and for as long as I needed, I’ll choose to stay.”

“I’ve said before, I respect you for that, but still I wonder, don’t you want the power to defend? To protect those you care for with your own two hands?” He pondered.

“It would certainly be nice, but I don’t think that’s the kind of thing I was made for.” You shook your head and smiled at him. “I see what you’re trying to do here Duma, and I promise, I’m plenty okay with the strengths I have now. It’s with those, and my flaws, that I’m human.” He laughed openly, shaking his head.

“Very well, might I suggest a different sort of proposal then?” He moved closer until he was standing over you and your bed.

“Oh, what do you mean?” You were looking up at him, smile still on your face.

“I mean a life, together, with you always at my side.” You would be lying if you said you weren’t surprised now to see his towering form now kneeling before you, his hands reaching to hold yours in his. You were speechless, letting him continue to say what he would. “I was stubborn before; too blinded by my own ideals to see the wisdom in my sister’s words, and too caught up in my regrets to hear them again when you echoed them.” he closed his eyes and shook his head a little, but opened them to speak to you once more. “With you, I can see the error of my ways and my thinking. You make me stronger, and for it, my people as well. I only ask that you give the chance to make you stronger for it as well.” His smile was so genuine, you couldn’t help but place your free hand over your beating heart.

“Duma…” For a moment, all you could say was his name, and feeling the heat reaching your cheeks. Your words caught in your throat and you stammered. “Y-yeah, this certainly is a different sort of proposal altogether isn’t it?” Once more, Duma’s laugh met your ears again, and you calmed a little at that. He really was serious about this, wasn’t he?

“It seems with my respect you gained my love as well.” You would expect him to be hesitant to say such a thing to a human such as yourself but it seemed your words really did reach him…

“I-I’m sorry if I seemed so shocked, this sort of thing doesn’t happen every day…” You laughed a little yourself, but Duma lifted one of his hands and cradled your cheek in it.

“You need not rush with this answer, I’m well aware it’s a lot to take in. But I thought I may as well put these feelings out there and let you know– you have changed me, _____, and it is for the better.”

“You know, I think that’s the first time you’ve called me by name, and not just Summoner…” You laughed a little and leaned into his hand. “Duma I… I don’t think I need think on it. I accept. Nothing would make me happier than staying by your side.”

“Today, I am truly blessed.” His smile grew into a grin, and he leaned his forehead against yours. “For our love shall truly change the lands.”


	15. As Long as I'm Here (Lukas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daily patrols go south when you’re jumped at the bottleneck of your route. Things only continue to go downhill during this encounter where you’re forced to consider your options very carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh man.... I'm such a Lukas stan folks!

You had been expanding your patrols lately, leaving earlier, coming back later, and making extra sure everyone was alright and that the castle borders were protected. It had you a little shaken that Hel’s forces were able to reach your position without you noticing for a while, so it was simply to help ease your mind that such situations wouldn’t happen again.

Things had been okay for a little over a month; your forces had managed to repel Hel’s army, and she hadn’t been so bold as to attack the castle full on like before. Still, better safe than sorry, and by now this had become a habit. Check with as many heroes as you could before doing your rounds around the castle. A lot of heroes argued about you going by yourself because you were still relatively useless on the battlefield, but you insisted, however foolishly, to go alone. Perhaps because, as the leader, you felt it your job? Who knows, really.

If there was one thing you were thankful for, it was the fact that you had begun to train with the heroes. It was slow going, but you were proud to say if given a sword you could protect yourself with it long enough until someone more qualified could take care of the situation. You weren’t battlefield ready by any means. You just didn’t expect you would have to test that now.

Being methodical was your downfall but at least you were observant; you saw the lone enemy through the trees before they stuck, and had enough time to pull out the blade Alfonse had begged you to start taking with you. You were able to block the stuck but not without being forced back, with you nearly tripping and the would-be assassin jumping back. You stared at each other a moment, no words shared as you scowled at him. Certainly, if you fought him, you wouldn’t win. You were also at the point farthest from the castle and blocked from any place a hero might see you. It was looking bad for you for sure. Would he be faster than you? Could you make a break for the castle without him catching you?

There was no time to decide because the enemy was charging again, blade poised at his side as he came at you. Again you blocked, being pushed back by the pure force of his strike. This time, you found the strength to push him back and right your posture, using this opening to attack. While a direct hit would have been better, it did create more distance between the two of you, which was you needed at this point. You were of two minds, one part focused on keeping the enemy at bay, and the other trying its best to figure out a way out of this situation. What good were your tactics if you didn’t have the power to apply them to yourself? Just as you thought things couldn’t get worse, they did. Turns out your assassin had a friend, standing near him now with a lance and a smirk.

You stood your ground, fully aware this couldn’t end well. There wasn’t much you could do to defend yourself against both of them, and they knew that. Rather than rush at you now, they relished the chance to stalk up to you, inching closer as you slowly backed towards the castle. Maybe if you kept this up, you could back up enough to sprint close enough to yell for help. Just as you were thinking of running for it, you bumped into something. You paled praying against hope that the men before you didn’t happen to have another friend.

“Get behind me,” You let out a sigh of relief, looking over your shoulder to see Lukas.

“No, it’s okay I can help–” You tried to argue.

“Please, let me handle this.” He took his scowl off the enemy just a moment to meet your concerned gaze. “As long as I’m here, you’ll be safe.” You nodded and decided to step back and let him handle this. Finally looking back to the two men who thought they could get the jump on you, you smirked, watching now as they paled at Lukas. It brought you great satisfaction to see Lukas take care of the two of them, but also served to remind you of your own shortcomings. Even before Lukas was done, you knew you had a lecture coming your way. And it would be a familiar one at that, as Lukas had warned you before about this. You had to thank his concern though, because it was what was saving you now. After all said and done, the two of you were making the walk back to the castle, in relative silence. You were just waiting for Lukas’s lecture, though.

“_____ I…” Lukas sighed. “I don’t want to treat you like a child, but I hope you understand now how dangerous what you’ve been doing is.” He frowned, still looking ahead.

“Yes… understand.” You nodded slowly and sighed.

“I get that. I was lucky that you showed up when you did. But…” You hummed. “I get this feeling this wasn’t the first time you’ve been out here watching me, Lukas.” You glanced at him, but you could see him pointedly looking away from you.

“I… was simply worried. That isn’t the point, though.” Even with a blush still on his face, Lukas put his hand on his shoulder to stop you. “This isn’t something you can simply brush off _____, had I not been here you likely would have perished out there.” He was frowning softly, and looking into your eyes. “Many people rely on you, and your role here is far more important than you realize.” You let him speak, knowing it was all right. “But… you’re very important to me, far more than I know how to say.”

“Lukas?” Your voice was soft as you stared at him, unsure what to say, unsure what he was really saying.

“I… don’t know how else to say it, but understand that I care deeply for you.” The hand the rested on your shoulder dared to rest on your cheek. “I was proud to see you defend yourself, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt such fear when I saw you alone with those two men.”

“I… understand.” You nodded and smiled, resting your hands over his. “I’ll be more careful in the future… perhaps I could enlist my favorite ginger stud to help me do the patrols, and better my training in the future?” You giggled a bit but Lukas merely smiled and nodded while blushing a little brighter.

“As long as you understand, I’d be glad to do so.” You beamed at him and brought your hand down with yours to hold it as you continued. “The chance to get to protect you further and help you grow will be my pleasure.”


End file.
